Diary of a Mad White Woman
by UnForgotten Memories
Summary: Kagome forgot her Family and married Hojo. but then A few years later he threw her out. Now she Has to go back to the only Family she has left, Her Grandma: Madea Carson
1. Chapter 1

Thinking,_ Diray Entry, _**Madea**

Diary of a Mad White Woman

Chapter 1

Diary Entry #1

_Dear Diary, I watch my husband, Hojo stand up on the stage and think, How did I ever earn a man like him._

_He stands there so regal and handsome as the day we first met._

_But I know something is wrong._

_He hasn't been spending much time with me anymore No more Kisses, No more Hugs not Even a Goodbye as he leaves for work everday._

_Is it wrong for me to wonder about him, Should I not think such bad things about my husband._

_My mind tell me Yes, That I should be ashamed that I would think such thing about him._

_But my Heart._

_My Heart says that I just don't want to face the facts._

_Signed, Kagome Higurushi_

Kagome and Hojo drove up their driveway, even though he had recived a reward the car was quiet.

"I have to got to the office for a while Kagome" Hojo said as he stopped the car at the front of the house.

"Why can't you go to work tommorow" Kagome asked as Hojo rolled his eyes.

She knew where he really was going.

"I have to go in" he said as Kagome frowned at hime.

"Who is she" Kagome asked as Hojo rolled his eyes again.

"Hojo..." Kagome said as he leaned forward and opened he car door.

"I'll see you when I get back" Hojo said as he leaned forward for a kiss.

But Kagome stepped out of the car and walked away.

Next Morning

_Dear Diary, I wake up today and look for my husband._

_Wanting to feel his warm embrace and loving words._

_But I wake up alone as it has been for Two years._

_My Heart and Mind are at War trying to decide which one is right._

_But secretly I know the truth._

_But I Can't help but lie to myself._

_Always saying to myself "He would never hurt me"_

_But, the pain I feel everyday is growing worse and worse_

_Dear Diary, Please send me a Angel._

_Signed, Kagome Higurushi_

"Hi Sango" Kagome said as she walked into her husband's work.

"Hi Kagome" Sango said as she smiled nicely at her boses wife and her best friend.

"Um is my husband in" Kagome asked as Sango nodded her head.

"He should be in his office right now" Sango said as Kagome grabbed the lunch she had made for Hojo.

But as Kagome walked only a little down the hallway she was confronted by Hojo and Kikyou.

she froze and was at a loss of words as she saw the baby in Kikyou's arms.

"Oh thank you" Hojo said as he grabbed the lunch from her and looked from one girl to another.

"Kagome this is Kikyou" Hojo said as Kikyou smiled nervously.

"Well I need to go now" Kikyou said as she hugged Hojo and walked off.

Kagome walked into her house as tears stung her eyes and her stomach hurt.

"Kaede" Kagome said as she entered her closet that was as big as a minature apartment.

"Yes Mam" Kaede said as Kagome's eyes grew big.

"Where did these come from" Kagome asked as the maid shrugged.

"Your husband said for me too put these her so that is what I do" KEade said as Kagome smile.

"I knew he didn't forget" Kagome said as she grabbed a rather elegant red dress and ran off.

she had finally got her husband back.

Hojo slowly unlocked the door as Kagome stood up from her place on the couch.

"Hi Hojo" Kagome said as Hojo puzzingly walkked towards her.

"I didn't ecspect for you to buy me new Furniture and clothes" she said as she hugged him.

"This isn't really my style but.." Kagome said as she trailed off.

Kikyou had come in thru the door.

"What is she doing here" Kagome asked as Hojo shrugged.

"Kagome we need to talk" Hojo said as Kagome frowned.

"Is she the one" Kagome asked but she already knew the answer.

"Kagome, there is a truck outside loaded with your belongings and i've payed him to take you anywhere you want" Hojo said as Kagome started to cry.

"You cant do this to me" Kagome said as Kikyou looked annoyed

"Please don't tell me your one of those clingy wifes" Kikyou said as Hojo held up his hand.

"I'll handle this" He sais as Kagome started to cry.

"Kagome you have to go" Hojo said as she shook her head.

"No" Kagome said as tears poured down her face.

"No"Hojo yelled repeating her as he grabbed her by her hair and started to pull her out.

Kikyou watched as Kagome tried to get away from her husband but she didn't.

Sasuke heard a woman screaming as she was thrown out of the house.

'She is beautiful" Sasuke thought before he noticed the tear streaks running down her face.

"Miss we have been driving around for hours you have to have some place to go" Sasuke said as he smiled at her.

"I don't, Hojo locked me away from all my family he even forced me to put my mother in a Nursing home" Kagome said as he slowed down.

"I'm sorry but I have another job" Sasuke said as Kagome glared at him.

"Get out of the car" Kagome yelled as Sasuke slowed down.

"I'm not getting out of the car miss" he said as she started pushing and scratching him.

"O.k O.k" Sasuke said as he jumped out of the car and she got in the drivers seat.

"Now I know why you goin thru this" Sasuke said as Kagome looked darkly at him.

"You can go to hell" she said as she drove off leaving him behind.

Kagome drove up to her Grandma's house.

Madea lived in the Ghetto so Kagome wasn't really used to being in this part of town.

Kagome slowly walked up to the door as she made sure to keep both eyes open.

She knocked on the door as she began to grow desperate.

'They didn't move did they' Kagome thought to herself as she knocked on the door harder

"Madea!" Kagome yelled as the light turned on.

"I didn't do it" Madea yelled as she held up her gun making Kagome drop to the ground.

"Don't shooy, Don't shoot its you granddaughter Kagome" Kagome said as Madea looked at her strangly

"Girl you know I always come out shooting at night" Madea said as she brought her gun down.

"It's either the PoPo or a Addict" this time of night" Madea said as she trailed off.

"You not on that stuff is you girl you better not be on that stuff" Madea said as she got ready to smack Kagome

"No" Kagome said as she back away a little.

"I was in th area and thought I would visit" kagome said as Madea chuckled.

"Girl you live in the rich part of town this is the Gheeto" Madea said as Kagome looked at her.

"I missed you" Kagome said as Madea started to walk away.

"Well come here in the morning not at oh dark thirty" Madea was cut off.

"Please" Kagome asked as Madea looked at her grand daughter.

"Come on in" Madea said as Myoga woke up.

"Madea you better not be letting no body in here" Myoga said as Madea shook her head.

"I'm puttin my foot down" Myoga said as he stomped the floor.

"O jay put his foot down and it got chopped off now go back to sleep" Madea yelled as Kagoem settled on the couch.

...l...

Madea walked in to the living room to see Myoga hovering over Kagome's sleeping body.

"Hopou, Houpo who dis woman" Myoga said as Madea shook her head.

"Myoga take you medicines you know you crazy as hell till you take em" Madea said as Myoga shook his head.

"I say hell naw" Myoga said as Madea got angry and held her gun to the ceiling

BANG!

"Now look what you did to me" Myoga said as he ran off.

You could say she sccared the crap right out of him.

Kagome jumped up at the sound of a gun shot

"Get the hell up" Madea said as she walked into the kitchen.

Kagome walked down the stairs to hear Madea talking to somebody.

"You have to eat something on them streets out there" Madea said as she handed Rin some food.

"You ain't got no real clothes do you" Madea laughed as Kagome walked down.

"Wha" Kagome said as Madea chuckled.

"Hey girl" Rin said as Kagome looked at her.

"Rin" Kagome stated as the woman nodded her head.

"Don't just stand there" Rin said as she hugged Kagome.

"Rin whats happened to you" Kagome said as she saw Rin , she looked terrible.

"Don't do that don't judge me" Rin said as she grabbed the plate of food and left.

"What happened to her" Kagome asked as she sat at the table.

"Life" Madea stated as Kagome frowned.

"But whats with you" Madea asked as Kagome looked up at her.

"What do you mean" Kagome asked as she frowned.

"I called Hojo today and he said before he hung up that you two were getting a divorce" Madea said as Kagome felt bad.

"But what i can't understand is why you here" Madea said as Kagome looked a her.

"He threw me out of the house" Kagome said as Madea frowned.

"Who house" Madea asked as Kagome looked puzzled.

"Our house" she said as Madea threw he breakfast on the table.

"Exactly how do a man throw a woman out of her own house" Madea said as Kagome frowned.

"I have no right to the house its in his name" Kagome said as Madea broke a plate.

"That the problem with women these days out shopping when you need to be checking the deed" Madea said as Kagome slowly stood up.

"That make me mad girl" Madea said as Kagomesat back down.

"I signed a Prenup" Kagome said as Madea looked offended,

"A renup who told you to sign a renup i ought to punch you in the face" MAdea said as she made a fist,

"Hojo always knew he would be successful and he told me he wanted to know i was in it for love" Kagome said explaining herself.

"Then what did you do all day" Madea asked as Kagome frowned.

"Housework you know cooking and cleaning" Kagome said as Madea pointed at her.

"Exactly" MAdea said as she grabbed a calculator from one of the kitchen cupboards.

"Lets see there is cooking" Madea said as she punched in a lot of numbers on the calculator.

"Cleting" Madea added as she punched more in.

"Having sex with him" She said as she punched in a whole lot.

"Was it good" Madea asked as Kagome shook her head.

"No" she said as MAdea shook her head.

"Major deduction" Madea said as she punched more in.

"oh and i didn't tell you he hit me" Kagome said as MAdea jumped up and froze.

"Ohhohoo" she said as she started punching numbers in really fast.

Kagome looked on with bewilderment at her grnadmother.

"Girl that man owe you 64 billion 500 trillion 3 thousand and sixty two cents" Madea said as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Now we can either get it from his checking account voluntarily or from his insurance police invoulantary man-slaughter you choose" Made said as she jumped up.

" This makes me mad girl" Madea said as she stood up.

"Lets go get your money" she said as Kagome shook her head.

"The guard would never let us thru" Kagome said as Madea came back.

"I said come on" Madea said as she pulled Kagome along with her.

Madea sped thru the gate knocking it down in the process as they drove to Kagome's house and walked inside.

They walked into her closet as Kagome looked around.

"Get ya stuff" Madea said as Kagome ran over to a pair of shoes.

"these yours" Madea asked as she looked at the clothes.

"Their hers" Kagome said as Madea looked at a pink shirt.

"How much is this" Madea asked as she found a tag.

"700 hundred dollars for a damn rag" Madea said as she ripped off the hangar.

"This is a rag" she said as she started to polish the mirror with it.

"Who is Doulsee and Galbana" Madea asked as she looked at the tags makers.

"Doulshe and Gabona their designers" KAgome said as she looked thru the almost destroyed room.

"We did a good job" she said as Madea huffed and puffed (Anf blew the house down lol)

"I need to get sometinhg" she said as she started to walk downt stairs.

"You go do that" Madea said as she lit a ciggaratte.

"And bring me some Oxyge" Madea yelled as she tried to breath deep.

About ten Minutes later.

Kikyou ran upstairs to see her closet destroyed.

"Oh my god Did you do this" Kikyou said as Madea brushed her off.

"Who are you" Madea asked as Kikyou looked up.

"I'm the owner of this house" Kikyou said as Madea shook her head.

"Aeh Wrong answer my Granddaughter Kagome is the owner of this house" Madea said.

"You da Ho you ain't got no power or nod deed" Madea said as Kikyou looked down.

"This is Vera Wain" Kikyou said holdinh up one of the shirts.

"Who she she do nails I need to get my nails did" Madea said as Kikyou threw down the shirt.

"Thats it i'm calling the police" Kikyou said as Madea stood up.

"I ain't scared of no Popo" Madea said as Kikyou glared at her

"Call the PoPo Ho" Madea said as Kikyou looked offednded

And then taking a chinese accent "Call the PoPo HO" Madea said as Kikyou pointed at her.

"If i call them they'll be here in ten minutes" Kikyou said as Madea started to take off her ear rings.

"Then that leaves me nine to beat the hell out of you" Madea said as Kikyou took a Kung-Fu position.

"Oh yeah I knowe Tai-Quon-Do" Kikyou said smirking as Madea stepped forward.

"And I know Whoop-Your-Ass" MAdea said as they started yelling at each other but then MAdea heard sometinhg.

"You don't ever take nothing from me" she heard Hojo said as Kagome screamed,.

"Hell no" Madea said as she B-Slapped Kikyou and ran down stairs.

End

Next Chapter: Courting Days


	2. Reunion p1: Jail

(A/N Thank you for the reviews everyone Here is chapter 2.)

P.S Thanks for the review Gothis Lust it helped alot!

Chapter 2

Madea's Family Reunion

Part 1: Jail

"Don't you touch that child" Madea said as she ran into the room holding her gun so it faced Hojo's head.

Hojo stood holding Kagome's arm with his hand up in the air ready to smack her.

"Put your hands on her ya bastard" Madea said as she clicked her gun, she was ready to blow him away.

"Go on" Hojo said as he let go of Kagome, she ran and hid behind Madea as Madea lowered her gun slightly.

Then the sounds of sirens could be heard as Kagome and Madea frowned.

They had been caught.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Madea and Kagome stood infront of the desk as the judge walked up and took her place.

"This is case number 429 The city versus Mabel Carson and Kagome Higarushi the honarably judge Mabeline residing" the ballif said as Madea pailed.

" I know you didn't just say what I think you did, Madea" Judge Mabeline said as Madea looked up.

"Oh Hi Judge Mabeline, ooh you look nice, how you doing, hee" Madea said as she smiled.

"Who's gonna be Representing" Madea asked as Kagome's cousin Naurto walked in.

"I will be" Naruto said as he laid his breifcase on the floor and smiled at Kagome.

" oh so it's Naruto" Madea said as he looked up and shook his head smiling.

"Hello to you to Mabeline" he said as Mabeline shook her head.

"Naruto, I am getting tired of seeing your Aunt" Mabeline said as Madea shook her head.

I'm tired of seeing you" she said as Kagome hushed her.

"Madea I ain't even gonna deal with this" she said as she smacked her gavel down on the desk.

"Bail is set for 5,000 for miss. Kagome" Mabeline said as she turned to Madea.

"But you... You under house arrest" Mabeline said as Madea looked mad (Uh Oh)

"The Hell I am" Madea said as Kagome and Naruto exhaled they couldn't believe she always acted like this.

"It either that or jail" Mabeline said as Madea made a fake smile.

"I'll take the house arrest" Madea said as they walked out.

"Next case The state versus Orochimaru Sagawa" The ballif said as mabeline got annoyed.

"What is this repeat offender day" she said as a boy jumped up in the back.

"Orochimaru I love you!" he yelled as Mabeline pointed her gavel at him.

"Sit Down mister Kabuto" she said as /Orochiamru walked in.

(A/N Lol i made Kabuto gay. Haha)

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Madea and kagome sat on the front porch waiting for the rest of the family to arrive.

"So what are you gonna tell them" Madea said as Kagome looked worried.

"I don't know" she said as Madea shook her head.

"Your sisters is gonna be here" Madea said as Kagome looked up, It had been so long since she had seen Kikiyou, Sakura or Ino.

"They'll help you thru this" Madea said as the first car pulled up.

"I hope" Kagome said under her breath as they looked to the car.

Four kids stepped out of the car as Madea and Kagome smiled.

"Kagome!" Aiko yelled as she ran to Kagome and they hugged "Aiko how are you doing" Kagome said as the fourteen year old shrugged.

"I'm fine" she said as the other three walked up.

"Hey Madea" Gary said as him, Skye and Rin all exchanged hugs with Kagome and Madea.

"How have you kids been" Madea said as Aiko and Gary sat down beside Kagome and the other two kids went inside.

"We have been fine" Gary said as he looked to Kagome.

"It's been a long time cuz" Gary said as Kagome smiled.

'Me, Gary and Aiko used to be the best of friends' Kagome thought as she saw the boy and girl talk to Madea.

' I don't know why I let him take me away from my family' she thought as she relaxed back into her chair.

'Oh well I guess I can always fix the gaps' she thought as she looked at the new car pulling up.

Her frown quickly faded as she saw who stepped out.

(Cliffie haha Vote on who you think it will be.

Will it be

A) Hojo

B) Sasuke

C)Kikiyou

or D) Kouga

Thanks for reading and plz review! they are what keep me writing)


	3. Chapter 3

( I would like to dedicate this chapter to Anti-Racism because I think Racism is wrong in many ways)

Chapter 3

Family Reunions

Part 2

Sasuke and Itachi

Gary and Kagome sat on the front porch like they had since everyone had started to arrive.

Kagome looked over at her cousin, His usually happy exterior was now over-shadowed by a look of sadness.

"What's wrong" Kagome said as she broke the silence between them making her cousin look at her strangley he looked happy.

"Nothing just thinking... Did he really throw you out" Gary asked as Kagome felt a small pang of sadness in her heart and Gary instantly regretted it.

"Sorry" Gary said as he looked away "It's o.k" Kagome said as she poked him in the ribs making him jump and turn around.

They both started laughing as Gary turned the radio on.

"It's nice to have you back Kagome" Gary said as Kagome smiled and looked at the kid.

"Your still pretty boring though" Gary said as Kagome sweat-dropped and then laughed slightly.

"Now child I told you to put up the phone don't make me tell you again" Gary heard Madea say as she came out of the house looking down at he Grandchild and Nephew.

"How you childs doin" Madea asked as Gary and Kagome smiled and looked at her.

"We are fine" Gary said as Madea saw a black limousine pull up to the front lawn.

With Kikyo.

"Oh no it's Kinky-Hoe" Gary said as Kagome and Madea laughed and Gary looked up acting like he didn't know what he had said.

Then Madea slapped him.

"Ow what was that for" Gary said as Madea shook her head.

"Child you to young to cuse" Madea said as Hannah walked by talking on the phone.

Madea then grabbed her wrist and spun the girl around.

"Didn't I tell you to get off Aunt Rubie's phone" Madea yelled as Hannah looked up in pure horror .

"If you don't put up that phone I'm going to slam it so far down you thoat that you'll have to dial 911 with your navel" Madea yelled as Hannah's eyes got as big as saucers.

"Hang up the phone, Put it on the hook" Madea said as she let Hannah go.

Hannah then ran inside and Hung up the phone then...Fainted.

"You got to be gentle with these babies" Madea said as Gary and Kagome chuckled a little.

"Who wears high-heels to a reunion" Madea stated as the looked at Kikyou approaching them.

"Heller" Madea said as Kikyou smiled slightly "It's Hot today isn't it" Kikyou said as Kagome leaned forward.

"Perhaps if you had some regular clothes" Kagome said as Gary shushed her.

"That's a nice dress Kikyou" Gary said as she smiled and gazed rudely at Kagome.

"Makes you look like a perfect Slut" Gary said as Kagome burst out laughing and madea smacked him again.

"No cusin" Madea told him even though it was pretty funny.

"This dress is all the rage in paris" Kikyou said as she twirled around (A/N Slut Alert! Slut Alert! Women! Protect Your Men)

"Well this ain't Parey" Madea said as she continued "And we don't wear Dressy and look Silly" Madea said as Kikyou huffed.

"And Try To look Boughi Oui Oui" Gary said as everyone started laughing (A/N Boughi is my word for trying to show of her you know what's)

"Where is everyone" Kikyou said as she ran inside.

"She gonna need some Deodery for her Booty Oui Oui" Madea said as Gary and Kagome fell out of their chairs laughing.

then all three of them walked in to see no other than Kakashi Gary's father talking to Sipsy Kagome's mother about a pretty urgent matter.

Chpater End

A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while it's just I kinda stopped writing after a person on FF was racist towards me but hey I guess all of you aren't that way right.

What Is the Urgent Matter you may ask well I'll give you a hint: It's about Gary and his Siblings

Oh and before I go Sasuke and Itachi will soon be making their appearances and the Love Triangle will start.

Please Review I live for them plus they make me happy plus I'm going to start making shout-outs


	4. Chapter 4: Jigglin Like Jello

Diary of a Mad White Woman

Chapter 4

Family Reunions

Part 3

Jigglin Like Jello

(This Chapter will mostly be concerning Gary, Aiko, Madea and Kagome. Sasuke and Itachi will show up soon)

Gary and Kagome stood there watching Kakashi and Sipsy talking to each other.

"I wonder what they are talking about" Gary said as Kagome and him tried to get closer.

"I Just can't handle Naruto, Sasuke and the kids" Kakashi said as Gary looked sadly at Kagome.

"So whatcha Do just drop two kids like their nothin" Sipsy said defending her Nephew and Neice (Sp?).

"Sipsy I can't handle this many It would be better for Gary and Aiko to be sent to a better Inviroment" Kakashi said as Gary darted around and leaned against the wall.

"Gary are you O.K" Kagome asked as she put her hand on his shoulder and then saw Kakashi and Sipsy walking towards them.

"See what chou did" Sipsy said as she patted Gary on the back.

"What kind of Father gives up his own son and Daughter" Kagome demanded as Kakashi shushed her.

"I ain't giving them up" Kakashi said as Gary looked up at his father.

"I would never give you up" Kakashi said as he hugged his son, "But you were saying" Kagome was cut off "That I wanted them to grow up in a better Inviroment" Kakashi said as Kagome looked at him puzzled.

"I'm going to let Gary and Aiko stay with Madea while work to make a better living for all of us" Kakashi said as Kagome, Sipsy and Gary finally understood.

"Oh well Sorry for jumping to conclusions" Kagome said as her uncle hugged her "I'm glad to have some one else that's watchfull over my kids" Kakashi said as Kagome looked up.

"Someone else" Kagome asked as Kakashi nodded his head "Yeah the three Uchiha's Sasuke, Daisuke and Itachi" Kakashi said as Kagome thought for a moment 'Where have I heard that name before'.

"That low down husband of yours made a bad choice in letting you go" Kakashi said as Madea walked in and they all sat down.

"So when was the last time you heard from Hobo" Kakashi asked as Gary helped him "You mean Homo" Gary said as Kagome got slightly agitated.

"I thought it was Dodo" Sipsy said as Madea looked up "I think it's Coco" Madea said as Kagome finally entered the conversation.

"It's Hojo" Kagome said as every nodded "Still think he's a Homo" Gary said as Kakashi gave him a stern look "No cusin" Madea said as Gary looked at her.

"Homo aint cusin" Gary said as Madea shook her head "Yes it is" Madea said as Gary declined the argument and got comfortable.

Then Kikyou just had to walk in.

"Hello everyone" Kikyou said in a sickly sweet voice that made everyone cringe "How ya doin" Kikyou said as she ruined the Kind family atmosphere.

"Oh Kikyou I haerd about the Babies" Gary said as Kikyou looked towards him "Babie not Babies" Kikyou corrected as Gary tilted his head to the side "But you look like you got Triplets" Gary said (Burn!)

Kikyou then moved forward to fight with her cousin when Sispy stood up "There be no fighting" Sipsy said as Gary and Kikyou glared at each other.

"Like god said Peace Be still" Sipsy said as Kikyou just huffed and ran off.

"God talked to much" Madea said as Madea looked strangely at her, Then Madea grabbed her purse and pulled out her gun.

"As long as you have a Peice of Steel the Peace will be Still Thank you Jesus" Madea said as Kakashi, Kagome, and Gary said "Amen".

Then the Radio started playin some good music and Madea stood up and started dancing "Come on childs lets dance" Madea said as Kagome and Gary shrugged and got up to start dancing to the music.

Then none other than Myoga had to walk in.

"Madea please stop dancin you look like Jello goin all over the place" Myoga said as Madea looked agitated.

"Madea you just fat you fat as a bus" Myoga continued as Madea reached for her purse.

"Last time I saw you walking down the hallway I thought someone had put a Refrigerator on you butt" Myoga said as he heard a click and looked up.

"Keep saying it you gonna end up in the Chattahooche River" Madea said as Myoga Shut up and left.

End Part 3

( Sasuke, Itachi and Daisuke will show up in the next chapter I hope ya'll like this one)


End file.
